sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Вернор Виндж
thumb|Вернор Виндж Вернор (Вернон) Виндж (Vernor (Steffen) Vinge, в оригинале фамилия произносится Винчи) (род. 10 февраля 1944) — американский математик и писатель-фантаст, автор романов «Мир Гримма», «Мирная война», «Затерянные в реальном времени», сборника «Истинные имена и другие опасности». Виндж — один из самых интересных писателей-фантастов, человек, которого называют «самым серьёзным автором остросюжетной прозы». Он написал не так уж много, однако каждое из его произведений имело огромный успех. Особое место занимает среди написанного Винджем небольшой цикл из двух романов и одной новеллы, сведённых воедино в начале 90-х под общим названием «Сквозь время». Это — романы об абсолютной власти, которая развращает абсолютно. Роман о «войне за свободу и независимость». Только — что такое свобода и что такое независимость? Это — будущее, продуманное до последней мелочи, и научная в лучшем смысле слова фантастика, слитая воедино с футуристическим триллером. До последних мелочей продуманный сюжет, идеально выписанные характеры, эмоциональность, несомненные литературные достоинства — всё это присуще произведениям писателя. Биография и творческий путь Родился в г. Уокеша, штат Висконсин. Окончил государственный университет штата Мичиган. По основной профессии — профессор математики в университете Сан-Диего. В семидесятые годы был женат на Джоан Виндж, титулованной НФ-писательнице (отечественному читателю известна прежде всего романом «Снежная королева»). Автор в глазах читателей «ушёл в тень» своей супруги, однако критиками был признан гораздо более «серьёзным» писателем. Первая НФ-публикация — рассказ «Разделенность» («New Worlds», 1965). Лучшие рассказы Винджа собраны в книгах «Истинные имена и другие опасности» (1987) и «Угрозы.. и другие перспективы» (1988). Первый роман Винджа — «Мир Гримма» (1969) — яркая космическая опера «гуманистического» направления. Второй роман — «Остряк» (1976 г) — затрагивает проблему конфликта личности, наделённой необычными психическими способностями, с её окружением. К середине 80-х годов Вернор Виндж выпустил два романа в цикле «Сквозь время» («Мирная война», 1984, и «Затерянный в реальном времени», 1986), а затем снова замолкает на пять лет для того, чтобы в 1991 г. опубликовать роман «Пламя над бездной» (премия «Небьюла» за 1992 г.). Книга получила высокую оценку «товарищей по цеху» (Грег Бир, Дэвид Брин), стала по сути одним из наиболее ярких событий в жанре «галактического эпоса» 90-х годов. Библиография Романы * «Мир Гримма» (Grimm’s World) (1969), revised as Tatja Grimm’s World (1987) * «Остряк» (The Witling) (1976) * Две повести, объединённые в цикл «Сквозь время»: ** «Мирная война» (The Peace War) (1984) ** «Затерянные в реальном времени» (Marooned in Realtime) (1986) * «Пламя над бездной» A Fire Upon the Deep (1992) * «Глубина в небе» A Deepness in the Sky (1999) Сборники рассказов Два сборника рассказов, написанных Винджем до 1990-х годов: * «Истинные имена и другие опасности» (True Names and Other Dangers) * «Угрозы.. и другие перспективы» (Threats… and Other Promises) Другие сборники * True Names and the Opening of the Cyberspace Frontier (содержит «True Names» и другие эссе) * The Collected Stories of Vernor Vinge (These two volumes collect Vinge’s short fiction through 2001, including Vinge’s comments from the earlier two volumes.) Отдельные рассказы * «A Dry Martini» (The 60th World Science Fiction Convention ConJose' Restaurant Guide, page 60) * «The Cookie Monster» (Analog Science Fiction, October 2003) Ссылки * ISFDB Bibliography: Vernor Vinge * The Vernor Vinge directory at google * * Технологическая Сингулярность. Автор: Вернор Виндж Виндж Виндж Виндж Виндж Виндж Виндж